ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Smurfs Meet the Wolfman (2003 direct-to-video film)
The Smurfs Meet the Wolfman is a 2003 animated horror musical comedy-themed direct-to-video film directed by Audu Paden, written by Glenn Leopold, Yvan Delporte and John Loy, produced by Warner Bros. Animation (though it included a copyright for Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. and a recreation of the 1979 Hanna-Barbera "Swirling Star" logo at the end), distributed by Warner Home Video, and based on characters from The Smurfs. Synopsis Smurf Village Theater is making the production of Dr. Smurf and Mr. Hyde, but troubles began to unfold when an old man named Mr. Talbot, who lives in the forest, is being chased by Gargamel, who believed that he would be the legendary Wolfman, to which everybody in the kingdom had talked about, and Sassette accidentally becomes a werewolf when she was bitten by one. Plot Voice Cast *Scott Innes as Papa Smurf and Dreamy Smurf *Jonathan Winters as Grandpa Smurf *Danny Goldman as Brainy Smurf *Bill Callaway as Clumsy Smurf and Painter Smurf *Michael Bell as Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Lazy Smurf and Sir Johan *Frank Welker as Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf, Azrael, Peewit and Special vocal effects for Mr. Talbot's wolf form *June Foray as Jokey Smurf *Lucille Bliss as Smurfette *Jim Cummings as Gargamel *Kip King as Tailor Smurf *Henry Polic II as Tracker Smurf *Hamilton Camp as Greedy Smurf and Harmony Smurf *Bernard Erhard as Timber Smurf *Marshall Efron as Sloppy Smurf *Alan Young as Miner Smurf, Farmer Smurf and Scaredy Smurf *Alan Oppenheimer as Vanity Smurf *Nancy Cartwright as Baby Smurf *Charlie Adler as Natural 'Nat' Smurfling *Julie McWhirter as Sassette Smurfling *Pat Musick as Snappy Smurfling *Noelle North as Slouchy Smurfling *Susan Blu as Nanny Smurf *Russi Taylor as Smoogle *Colin Fox as The Good King *Tress MacNeille as Dame Barbara *Jennifer Darling as Princess Savina Additional Voices *Maurice LaMarche as Lawrence Talbot and the Wolfman *Miriam Flynn *Rob Paulsen *April Winchell *Elizabeth Daily *Hynden Walch as Special vocal effects for Sassette's wolf form *Robbyn Kirmsse Crew * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Animation Directors: Jon McClenahan, Jeff Hall, Eric Goldberg, Jamie Oliff, Rich Arons * Character Layout Artists: Jon McClenahan, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA Production Development Writing Voices Animation Animation was outsourced to both Toon City Animation in the Phillipines and the Japanese studio, Tama Production, Co Ltd. The animation tends to be very fluid with the The Smurfs cartoon series. Music The original music scores were composed by Akira Miyagawa, with the use of a 35-piece orchestra. Reception The film received positive reception, to which it was more well-received by the public than the previous direct-to-video film. Songs # "Smurfs on a Mission" - TBA # "Monster Out in You" - TBA # "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" - TBA Quotes Trivia * Unlike the previous direct-to-video film, The Smurfs Meet Frankenstein. This one is set in The Smurfs' Season 1-8 timeframe (predating the time travel storyline from Season 9). * This movie was one of the few times when Brainy didn't get the boot out of the village and he was more tolerable. * This was the final WB Smurfs direct-to-video film to feature the Smurflings, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Nanny Smurf and Smoogle. * Again, the movie had art style differences between The Smurfs characters. Both Peyo-style (castle guards, human village, etc.) and Scooby-Doo ''style humans (Lawrence Talbot/Wolfman) are much rather different, including its darker and edgier atmosphere from the ''Scooby-Doo series. * Jon McClenahan was one of the character layout artists in the film. Category:The Smurfs Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2003 Category:Cartoon Network Category:DVD Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Alternate Reality